Storytelling, as an art, has evolved over centuries from being verbally communicated to electronically communicated. Likewise, within the field of electronic communications, methods and systems for storytelling have progressed.
However, even with such progress, there still exists a need for a platform via which storytelling with tangents and side thoughts can be communicated in an efficient and elegant manner. Further, there exists a need for a platform via which a user or storyteller can check and search on specific topics or subjects within the story and/or tangential story.